


Routines

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kiss meme, lightly edited, wake-up kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: A wake-up kiss for UshiKage.





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQuinnsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQuinnsane/gifts).



> Ace!!! I hope your day is going better babe <3 Love you so much! This is also dedicated to the anon who decided to try and tell me I write too much Ushijima, that I should also focus on other characters. ;)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/RarePairGremlin)

He’s been awake for the better part of an hour now and still has yet to push away the covers and rise from bed. An oddity for him, to say the least. Kageyama has always been an early riser. He used to wake at least an hour before his parents needed to be up for work so he could do a couple of laps around the block. It’s how he built his stamina for volleyball. Wake up at 5 am, set out what he’d need to make breakfast, do a run. Then he’d make breakfast for everyone, shower, collect everything he’d need and leave.

But today his alarm has long since gone off and he wasn’t at home. He had spent the night at his boyfriends. And, despite them both being early risers, they were both still buried beneath the weighted blanket. Kageyama was the only one currently awake though. Ushijima remained lost to the real world. Soft snores escaped past his parted lips. Kageyama laid on his side facing them, his hands tucked up under his cheek, watching as their chest rose and fell.

He was mildly concerned that his action could be viewed as creepy. However, Hinata’s voice was inside his mind. Reminding him of the times that his friend had described how cute Yamaguchi looks while sleeping. With his wild hair and drool soaked pillow. So it couldn’t be too creepy. Right?

Swallowing down the beginnings of self-doubt, Kageyama tried to focus on the present. Pushing the negative away before the voices sucked him into a vortex of past failings. It was something he’s been working on for years, dealing with the dark swirling feelings of his past but he likes to think he’s gotten better. He’s grown up, matured. Or so his teammates tell him. Sometimes he’s not so sure.

Ushijima sighed in his sleep, a hand came up to scratch at his chest lazily. It captured Kageyama’s full attention and he stared unblinkingly at the hand as it moved. It stilled after a couple scritches, slid across Ushijima’s chest and disappeared down his side again. His eyes trailed up to Ushijima’s face. Followed the curve of his neck, the sharp lines of his jaw to his pointed chin. Kageyama lingered on his lips a bit too long. A baby pink blush crossed his cheeks when he realized he was staring at them. Snapping his eyes up to Ushijima’s eyes he continued his exploration of the other.

He’s never seen them like this for this long. A few glimpses on the team bus before he also crashed never gave him enough time to _really_ look at them. Plus they haven’t been dating long, this being only the second time he’s even spent the night. The whole concept of him actually dating someone still boggled his mind. It was overwhelming sometimes. But Ushijima was patient, almost careful with him. It was an amazing contrast to how most view him, to how he is on the court. And now, seeing him asleep and vulnerable... It should have brought out the overwhelming sensations Kageyama feels when their new status sets in. But surprisingly he felt calmer the longer he watched.

His curious blue eyes wandered over the strong brow line, down the angle of their nose. The cupids bow dimple was deeper than he remembered it being, defining Ushijima’s lips more than he’d realized…

Kageyama blushed harder, his whole face heating up when he clued in that he was staring at their lips again. He moved one of his hands from under his cheek to smack himself out of the weird trance he kept slipping into. The sound was much louder than he’d expected it to be. Ushijima jerked his nose scrunching as a deep rumbling vibrated through his chest. Kageyama laid so close to him he felt them. Blinking widely he watched Ushijima stir into a sense of awakeness.

Ushijima scratched at his chest again, his blunt nails dug into the curls dusted across his upper chest. He yawned long and hard, moisture collected in the corners of his still closed eyes. He cleared his throat. Ushijima roused himself awake by focusing on the sound of Kageyama breathing evenly beside him. There was also the muffled song of birds outside his bedroom window. When Kageyama made no movement or other sounds beside him he assumed the other was still asleep. He knew it was later in the morning than he usually woke. The light filtering in through his window flickered against his eyelids.

Running the hand on his chest along his face he picked the crust of sleep from his eyes. Wiping away the wetness from his yawn and rolled over onto the side facing Kageyama. Instinctively his arm wrapped around them as he scooched a bit closer. Sighing contentedly, he rubbed his thumb along the patch of skin between Kageyama’s sweats and shirt. He paused when he felt Kageyama stiffen, waited until they relaxed again before he resumed the movement.

When Kageyama made no move to stop him Ushijima moved closer until there wasn't any space between them. His arm wound around their back. Holding them close and burying his fingertips into the ends of Kageyama’s pitch-black hair. He had yet to open his eyes. For once he felt no rush to get up and begin his morning routine. Kageyama must have felt the same when he’d ignored his alarm earlier. Ushijima had woken when it had gone off, lulled back to sleep when Kageyama laid back down and didn’t move. He jerked in surprise when Kageyama’s leg nudged between his, tangling their limbs together. It was the first sign that Kageyama wasn’t asleep.

Blinking his eyes open Ushijima willed the blurriness of lingering sleep to leave as he took in Kageyama’s face. His eyes were closed, long bangs falling to the side to open up his face more than it normally would. Kageyama’s breath ghosted over his face, soft and even indicating that he was indeed still sleeping. But his lips seemed drawn into a tight line. The one Kageyama usually had when he was focusing too hard on something.

Ushijima stared at Kageyama’s lips for a brief second before leaning in. He brushed their lips together, pressing carefully before backing off. As he moved away he rubbed the tip of their noses together and relaxed into his pillow again. His eyes met Kageyama’s wide ones. Kageyama’s face was flushed, lips parted in a soundless gasp as he stared intensely at Ushijima.

“Was that wrong of me to do?” he whispered, thumb and finger playing with a strand of silky hair as he waited for Kageyama to respond. Kageyama’s mouth snapped shut and he gave Ushijima a hard shake of his head. Smiling wide enough a flash of his teeth showed past his lips, Ushijima rubbed their noses together again. Kageyama’s face grew redder and his eyes closed again, but he nuzzled back. Ushijima closed his eyes as well, choosing to remain in the moment awhile longer. Routines can be altered once in awhile.


End file.
